


A Different Me, A Different You

by KassandraScarlett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: Dean is going to get Sam back. He doesn't care what it takes- he's not leaving his little brother trapped with the Devil for an eternity. He just needs to know that he'll succeed some day. Two years into the future should be far enough, right?OR:After Stull Cemetery, Dean time travels and meets Sam right after the Leviathan were defeated.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Different Me, A Different You

It’s a cabin Dean is pretty sure he’s never seen before. Through the window, trees are visible. The room is littered with books. There’s a duffel in a corner and two plates of food on the rickety little table.

It’s oddly similar to Dean’s motel room: lore books, a backpack, and two beds. Except his motel room was lacking in his little brother. Which this cabin isn’t.

There is also a silver knife held to his neck, as well as holy water and something that smells like borax dripping down his face.

Dean can’t focus on any of that. He’s too fixated on the person in front of him, the man holding the knife. Because honestly, when Dean found the time travelling spell, he was just hoping for clarification that he’ll get Sam back from the Cage. He was desperate, half-drunk, running on coffee and spite and he didn’t actually expect the spell to work but Cas isn’t answering his prayers and he was out of options and… 

“This is impossible,” Sam breaths, knife trembling at Dean’s throat. He looks thinner than Dean last saw him. His face is gaunt, cheekbones sharp and eyes sunken. His hair is longer, wispy, but looking like they were leached of colour, like he hasn’t been out in the sun for too long.

He looks like Dean feels.

“Sammy,” he whispers.

That’s all it takes. The blade is gone and instead, Dean has Sam folded into him, face pressed to his neck, his long frame trembling. Dean hugs back with the same ferocity, running his hands over the knobbly spine and burying his nose in his hair. He’s crying, but so is Sam, and neither of them mention it, neither of them try to hide it. They just stand there, wrapped tight in each other, taking and offering comfort for a loss only they would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
